Bicyclists who are competing in races or traveling over long distances generally carry a water bottle removably attached by brackets or clamps to the bicycle frame. The bottle can be released and held in one hand to allow drinking of the water therefrom as the bicyclist continues to pedal the bicycle forwardly. This avoids the need for frequent stops yet the bicyclist can obtain the benefits of a drink whenever the need arises.
Generally, water bottles of the type described are made of a flexible plastic material so that the bottle can be squeezed to facilitate drinking of the water therefrom. The plastic of the bottle is, to some degree, heat conductive so that the temperature of the water in the bottle eventually will increase. Thus, the water in the bottle will become less refreshing to the bicyclist when the water is drunk. It is desirable, therefore, to keep the water temperature in the water bottle sufficiently low without having to pre-cool the water or add ice to it. Since conventional water bottles are not able to cool the water sufficiently to achieve this aim, a need exists for an improved liquid container which keeps a liquid in the container sufficiently cool so as to make it more drinkable. The present invention satisfies this need.